The present invention relates generally to gloves used in gripping and using sporting equipment. Specifically, the present invention relates to golf gloves used to assist the golfer in holding and manipulating a golf club.
Many types of gloves are being used in playing the game of golf. In particular there have been many types of golf gloves that have been developed to aid a player playing golf. Many of these gloves are known to incorporate padding placed on the palm portion of the glove to assist in the proper grip of a golf club. Examples of these gloves are shown in the Swanson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,903; the Moroney patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,271; the Nunn patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,999; the Bach patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,741; and the Strickler patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,292. Many of these patents employ padding placed across the palm of the hand.
It is also known in the art to have a golf glove that contains a visual indicator which assists in the proper grip of the golf club grip. Examples of these indicators is shown in the Elkins patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,874; and the Minnick patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,547.
Further it is known in the art to use elastic materials to help reduce sagging that occurs in gloves during repeated use. This feature is shown in the Antonious patent, U.S. Pat. Re. No. 31,538.
However, there are still some problems commonly encountered in playing golf that can be solved or assisted with a golf glove. One of the problems with the existing golf gloves is that most padding is positioned to establish a golf grip across the palm of the hand. Most golf teaching today recommends that the golf club be gripped in the fingers rather than the palm of the hand.
Another problem with current golf gloves including padding is that the padding is designed to assist in the gripping of the golf club and is not designed to protect the joints of the players hand.
A further problem in the art is that most indicators incorporated into golf gloves position are used to align the grip so that the thumb of the gloved hand is placed down the shaft of the club. Modern golf instruction prefers to align the hand so that the shaft is placed in line with the v-shaped portion of the hand between the left thumb and forefinger.
A further problem in the art is that golf gloves, which are commonly made out of leather or synthetic leather type materials stretch and lose their shape with repeated use. The use of elastic and velcro closures is known to help reduce this sagging but these solutions only prevent or reduce sagging in one linear direction. A further problem in the art is that there is no golf glove that solves all of the problems outlined above.